A Close Call
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: My Re-write on the events of 'Abandon All Hope' so minor spoilers. Rated T for blood.


**A/N-** Another story from me, this one is my re-write of the events of Carthage. ('Abandon all Hope'). Starting with their chat with Meg.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the wonderful characters.

Xxx

"So boy's what will it be? The easy way, or the hard way?" Asked Meg, a demented grin plastered on her slim face.

Dean thought it over, his aim on Meg never faltering. He looked back to Sam, Ellen, and Jo. A silent conversation between the hunters occurred. After it had finished, Dean turned swiftly back towards Meg.

"When have you ever known us to make things easy?" He said with a smile that never reached his eyes.

Dean then proceeded to turn his gun on one of the Hell Hounds surrounding the hunters and took his shot. With a squeeze of the trigger, a bullet went soaring through the air and planted itself in one of the invisible dogs.

There was a howl and they all took off running. They were making such good progress…

That was until Dean tripped.

He lay there on the ground the wind gone from his lungs, momentarily stunned.

"Dean!" Jo shouted, her voice filled with nothing but worry and fear.

She began shooting, and her salt round met it's mark. A blossom of blood appeared, splattering over the ground nearby. Jo kept shooting, unaware of the vicious monstrosity coming up behind her.

The Hell Hound pushed her to the ground using it's abnormally large body, then proceeded to scratch open her side. She screamed in complete agony, blood now covering her face.

"Jo!" Ellen shouted, tears beginning to cloud her vision.

She shot the freak of nature off of her screaming daughter and watched helplessly as Dean picked her up and began to run.

They couldn't outrun them, and they knew this all to well, so they found refugee in an old hardware store.

A trail of blood was left on the floor behind Dean as he quickly carried Jo and leaned her against the check-out counter. Dean then took off to help Sam salt the doors.

Things were not looking good for the crew of hunters.

Xxx

"Oh Castiel, how I wish you'd join me…" Groaned Lucifer as he stared, smiling at the trapped angel.

"I would never join you, Lucifer." Castiel told him, no emotion within his words.

"Not ever?" Lucifer asked, sticking out his lower lip pouting.

There was a moment of silence then Lucifer sighed.

"All right, I'll let you go this once! But consider this a warning." Then with a wave of the hand the holy fire was gone, Castiel following soon after.

Xxx

Jo was very uncomfortable; actually, that was the understatement of the year. Dean had gotten in contact with Bobby who had told them about Lucifer's plan to raise Death. This day just kept getting better.

Dean walked over and sat down next to Jo. The doors were rattling on their hinges, the Hell Hounds pounding against them with heavy ferocity.

"So this is it, huh?" Jo asked, a ghost of a smile playing her lips.

Dean couldn't answer. Dean wouldn't answer. It was hard to explain, over the past few years of knowing the young hunter, he grew attached. The blonde curls, hazel eyes, and her 'I'm-a-female-hunter-so-what?' attitude intoxicated him. Since knowing her, the one-night stands had lowered and he found himself thinking about her frequently. So sitting here, her bleeding out right next to him, it just couldn't be real.

He turned his head to look at her, her eyes were dim, her smile gone, her finely shaped brows tight with pain. It was un-real.

So he did what he had wanted to do since the day he'd met her.

He kissed her.

She didn't respond at first, but then returned his kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes. He saw confusion, maybe even a little glee.

But it was short lived. She quickly shut her eyes, tears began to stream down her face as well as his. All this time he had spent thinking about her, he could have been with her. He settled back down next to her, his heart breaking.

Xxx

A flutter of wings.

They opened their eyes to find Castiel standing above them, his face grim.

"Joanna…" The rogue angel began.

"So what's the plan?" Jo asked, her voice laced with despair.

"I will take Joanna home. But after I leave I will not be able to come back for some time." The angel told them.

"Do it." Dean told the angel, the tears from earlier gone.

"Please…" Ellen added, a glimmer of hope shining.

"Can you take Ellen too?" Sam asked him.

"Very well. I will be back soon. You need to hurry, he is about to raise Death." And then added, "I have taken care of the dogs outside, they will cause no further harm."

"Dean…" Jo breathed, her face pale.

Dean squeezed her hand and gave her a smile then stepped back as the angel reached down and touched Jo and Ellen's foreheads, taking them home to Bobby. That had been way too close for comfort, he almost lost Jo. He made a promise to himself, when he got back to her, he was going to confess his feelings.

Dean snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked over at his brother.

"Let's go stop Death." Dean said grinning.

That had been a close call, it comes with the job as he once said, but he was going to do anything in his power to prevent it and protect his girl.

Xxx

**A/N- **And you all know what happens after that… (Or so I hope.) I hope you like it, I just couldn't stand Jo and Ellen dying…They were too awesome!

Until the next, ~PsychoPicasso


End file.
